Vanishing Tails 3
by Ghostkaiba297
Summary: Vegeta, Princess Flame, and Rainbow Dash's tails mysteriously disappear, and so they set out with their respective teams to get them back and find out who did it. A Dragonball Z, Blazing Dragons, and My Little Pony crossover.
1. Where's my tail?

**Vanishing Tails 3**

AN: I know, I know, I've already written two about Vegeta and Flame, but this one's different. Why? Because I saw the second episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and I couldn't help but notice a certain pony's tail missing as they entered the forest… and I couldn't resist. I'll take steps to avoid this being repetitive. And yes I know it reappears the next time we see her, but in this story it doesn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Where's my tail?<strong>

Vegeta stood before Guldo on Planet Frieza.

"I don't understand why Frieza put a frog like you on the Ginyu Force!" said Vegeta.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" said Guldo.

"Wait a minute!" said Vegeta. "Where did my tail go? You frogfaced creep! You did this with your Time Freeze, didn't you?"

"No I didn't!" said Guldo.

"Lies!" said Vegeta, and he fired a Galick Gun at Guldo.

"I would have known if it was Guldo," said Frieza about sixty seconds later, his pod hovering above a smoldering pile of ashes exactly where Guldo stood sixty seconds ago. "Vegeta, I am sending you on a new mission."

"Now is not the best time!" said Vegeta, trying to keep anger out of his voice. He must not upset Frieza until he was powerful enough to fight him. "My tail is gone!"

"That IS your mission," said Frieza. "You must find whoever stole your tail. You were always my favorite henchman. Besides, you don't look enough like a monkey without it."

"I thought I was your favorite henchman," said Dodoria.

"No," said Frieza, "you're the one with the lazy bones. Still, you can be useful."

"Where do I start looking?" said Vegeta.

"My scouter picked up a magic energy signal from a planet called… Earth."

"That planet is full of weaklings," said Vegeta. "This should be easy."

* * *

><p>Flicker was in the shape of a box due to one of his machines going wrong. Count Geoffrey stood before him, taking over Camelhot and dressed like a king. Evil Knight 3 walked up to him.<p>

"I said I want everything dragon removed!" said Geoffrey. "And while you're at it, get rid of that tail. _**TAIL?**_"

What appeared to be Evil Knight 3 was really Princess Flame, her tail clearly visible.

Flame straightened Flicker out with one arm, and Flicker pressed a button on the Automatic Hairstyling Machine, which was on Geoffrey's head, and it began changing his hairstyle. But you already knew that if you've read my first Vanishing Tails fic so I'll try not to be too repetitive.

"That ought to crimp his style!" said Flicker.

"Hey, my tail's gone!" said Flame. "Could Count Geoffrey be behind this?"

"How could he?" said Flicker. "His head was caught in the hairstyling machine for the last few seconds. And you still had your tail before I turned it on, cause he noticed it first."

"You might say it was the tell-_tale_ sign," said Flame. "But we're dealing with some powerful magic here."

"Do you think it could be Merle?" said Flicker.

"No," said Flame. "I would have known if she was anywhere near. We don't have time to waste with them. Let's dispose of them and then lower the drawbridge, then get to the bottom of this mystery."

She lifted up Geoffrey and his Evil Knights with one arm, as they tried to pry the automatic hairstyling machine off Geoffrey's head, and threw them out the window, all the way back to Castle Threadbare, while Flicker breathed fire at the chain holding the drawbridge up, sending it falling down on top of Loungelot.

Flicker and Flame met up once Allfire, Griddle, and the knights entered the castle.

"Now, let's find out who stole your tail," said Flicker.

"Whoever it is could only want it for one reason," said Flame. "He wants to make Dragon Tail Soup. And who knows a recipe for dragon tail soup?"

"Only one man," said Flicker. "The emperor of China."

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity entered the forest in search of the six elements so that they could defeat Nightmare Moon.<p>

"We're sticking to you like caramel on a candy apple," said Applejack.

"Wait a minute!" said Rainbow Dash. "Where did my tail go?"

"It just disappeared!" said Rarity. "Who would have the nerve to do that to a pony?"

"I bet it was a trick by Nightmare Moon!" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's get her!"

So they made their way through the forest. Fluttershy tamed the manticore, Pinkie Pie made the scary faces on the trees disappear, Rarity cut off most of her tail for the sea serpent's mustache, and Rainbow Dash set the bridge back up. Then came the battle with Nightmare Moon, in which the ponies unleashed the power of the elements, destroying the form of Nightmare Moon and turning her back into Princess Luna.

"Hey! My tail is back!" said Rarity. "I'll never part with it again."

"Your necklace looks just like your cutie mark," said Fluttershy.

"So does mine," said Rainbow Dash. "Wait, if Nightmare Moon is defeated, why is my tail still gone?"

Princess Celestia appeared. The ponies kneeled before her. She congratulated the ponies on a job well done, and she and Luna put the past aside to rule Equestria as equals again.

"Twilight Sparkle, your new mission is to give a friendship report on what you find out about friendship," said Celestia. "But all of you must now go on another mission. As I'm sure you've noticed, Rainbow Dash's tail has not grown back."

"If it wasn't Nightmare Moon, then who was it?" said Rainbow Dash.

"I'm not sure," said Celestia. "It was a magic that I am not familiar with. However, I have heard mysterious rumors about a red castle in a dark land to the east. That might be a good place to start."

"All right!" said Twilight. "We'll defeat this new enemy and get Rainbow Dash's tail back!

* * *

><p>Will Vegeta, Flame, and Rainbow Dash get their tails back? And who was it that stole their tails? Find out in the thrilling conclusion of Chapter 2! (A two-parter, like the first two episodes of a season of My Little Pony...)<p> 


	2. This Red Castle

**Vanishing Tails 3**

**Chapter 2: This Red Castle**

Two Saiyan space pods landed on Earth. Nappa and Vegeta got out of them.

"All right!" said Nappa. "Now, where could our tail thief be hiding? Let's blow up the planet and get revenge…"

"No, Nappa!" said Vegeta. "If we do that, then we'll destroy my tail too."

"But it's already gone," said Nappa. "You can't reattach it."

"That was probably the most intelligent thing you said," said Vegeta, "but if it was removed by magic, it can probably be reattached the same way."

"Ah, I get it," said Nappa.

Vegeta pressed a few buttons on his scouter. "A Saiyan-sized monkeylike tail, in a castle somewhere to the east. Ready, Nappa?"

"Ready!" Vegeta and Nappa took off and flew toward the east.

* * *

><p>Flicker and Flame jumped out of a tunnel that was dug to China on King Allfire's orders immediately after taking back Camelhot. They talked to the emperor.<p>

"Hello Princess Flame," said the emperor. "And who is this?"

"This is Flicker, who will soon be a knight of the Square Table," said Flame. Resisting the urge to say "And then…?" she said "Did you give anyone a recipe for dragon tail soup recently?"

"As a matter of fact I did," said the emperor. "He said he wanted revenge on an evil dragon who wasn't like the dragons of Camelhot at all."

"I'm sure he did," said Flame. "Whoever it is obviously was the one who cut off my tail."

"Holy Captain Samuel K. Finkel Humperdinck Beelzebub!" said the emperor. "I've been tricked! He was after your tail!"

"Who was it?" said Flicker. "What did he look like?"

"He was a bit of an older man," said the emperor. "Short grayish hair. That's about it."

"So he was human," said Flicker. "Did he give a name?"

"No," said the emperor. "But he did say 'I am a traveler from Red Castle in Scariest Place on Earth Kingdom.'"

"Then that's where we'll go," said Flicker.

* * *

><p>The ponies raced through the dark area.<p>

"This must be the scariest place on Earth!" said Fluttershy.

"It wasn't as scary as the picture of that man with a mustache shaped like a chocolate bar," said Rarity.

They arrived at the door of the red castle just as Vegeta and Nappa flew in, and so did Flicker and Flame.

"Ponies? And dragons? What is this?" said Vegeta.

"Hi," said Twilight. "My name is Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends. We're here because Rainbow Dash's tail has magically disappeared and the one responsible is inside this red castle."

"My tail disappeared too," said Flame. "I am Princess Flame of Camelhot."

"I'm Flicker, squire of Sir Loungelot," said Flicker.

"These ponies and dragons will just get in our way!" said Nappa. He raised his arm to blast them.

Applejack ran forward and kicked him in the chest. As she is the most powerful of the ponies, this affected Nappa, who fell to the ground in pain.

"I'll blow you up with my Galick Gun!" said Vegeta.

Flame grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. "I can't help but notice that that big guy has a monkeylike tail, but you don't. Did you have a tail once and have it mysteriously disappear?"

"Yes, and the last thing I need is six ponies and two dragons getting in my…"

"STOP!" said Twilight. "It sounds like all of us have the same problem. We should be working together."

"She's right," said Flicker.

Vegeta wanted nothing more than to get his tail back and report to Frieza. He decided that a fight would slow him down more than going with them. "All right. We help each other, for now."

They entered the castle and entered a room full of stacked boxes. In it was a man who fit the emperor's description.

"So I see you found my castle," said Hannibal Lecter. "All I wanted was to have a meal of monkey tail omelet, dragon tail soup, and rainbow tail sandwich."

"WHAT?" said Rainbow Dash. "You want my tail in a sandwich?"

"An omelet?" said Vegeta. "I am the prince of Saiyans! I eat humans! Not the other way around!"

"Oh, I eat humans too," said Lecter. "I'm a cannibal, you see. But today I've decided to try something new. Monkey, dragon, and pony. At least be thankful I didn't kill you. Of course, now that you know where I am, I think I'll do just that. Goyle! Agundas! Finish them!"

Two big men, about age 17, appeared.

"Goyle is a wizard," said Lecter. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have gotten your tails."

"I can do Disillusionment charms," said Goyle. "I learned a magic spell from the Dark Lord before his death. I took all your tails."

"Magic should be used for good and not evil!" said Twilight.

"I'll return to my throne room," said Lecter. "There's a man I'd like to eat for dinner tomorrow." He walked out of the room.

"Goyle, what if they discover the tails are in this room?" said Agundas.

"Don't worry, they don't know," said Goyle.

"These thugs are a few apples short of a bushel," said Applejack.

"They just revealed the tails are in this room," said Flicker.

"Where are the tails?" said Twilight.

"In a box next to the…" began Agundas.

"WAIT!" said Goyle. "Don't tell them! I just remembered Hannibal told us not to tell them anything!" AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Goyle shot a jet of green light at Twilight. It missed her and hit a nearby pixie, killing it instantly. Fluttershy checked for a pulse. "Dead," she said.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL MY FRIEND?" Rainbow Dash flew at Goyle, who ran off with Agundas. Applejack would have bitten Rainbow Dash's tail, but as it was gone there was nothing she could do.

Vegeta and Nappa were furiously searching through the boxes for the tails.

"They'll be in a box labeled 'FOOD'," said Flame.

Pinkie Pie opened a box. It was full of cake. She began eating it.

Suddenly there was a blazing light. Rainbow Dash was flying away, with Agundas running after her.

"GOYLE SET THE ENTIRE PLACE ON FIRE!" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's get out of here!"

"But what about my tail?" said Vegeta.

Goyle tried to climb to safety, but grabbed a loose chair and fell into the fire. Agundas looked behind him to see his partner's demise.

"NO!" said Agundas. "NOT GOYLE!"

Everyone else was able to make it out of the building.

"I TOLD HIM NOT TO DO THAT!" said Agundas. "I'd have thought he learned that after what happened to Malfoy and Crabbe."

"And now our tails are gone!" said Rainbow Dash.

"There's no reason for me to stay here," said Vegeta.

"Wait!" said Twilight. "Princess Celestia wants us to stop Hannibal."

"Why should I help you stop some maniac?" said Vegeta. "I should return to Frieza now!"

"Because," said Twilight, "if you help us defeat him, she might restore your tail somehow."

* * *

><p>They entered Hannibal's throne room.<p>

"Impossible!" said Lecter.

"Consider this my resignation!" said Agundas. He ran away and decided to pursue a career in football rather than evil henchman.

"How about we make him into soup and eat him?" said Pinkie Pie. "No wait… that already happened in Ghostkaiba297's previous story. That would be too repetitive…"

"Who's Ghostkaiba297?" said Rarity.

"So random!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Breaking the fourth wall," said Flicker. "I've done that a few times."

"I have an idea," said Fluttershy. "Reggie! Come here!" A small green snake slithered into the room. Fluttershy nuzzled his head. "See that man over there? Get him."

Reggie slithered over to Lecter and wrapped around his knee.

"SNAKE!" said Lecter, waving his arms around.

Reggie bit Lecter's kneecap.

"His venom is a bit unusual," said Fluttershy.

Lecter turned into an apple. When he talked he sounded like a camel.

"Hey, an apple!" said Applejack. She walked over to the apple – which was Hannibal Lecter – and ate him.

* * *

><p>"Once again, I congratulate you," said Princess Celestia. "It is beyond my power to reverse Goyle's magic, but I have called in a friend from another dimension."<p>

A lion jumped down from nowhere.

"Hello," said Fluttershy.

"Welcome, ponies," said Aslan. "Welcome dragons. Welcome Saiyans."

"What's a Saiyan?" said Pinkie Pie.

"He talks?" said Fluttershy.

"My name is Aslan," said Aslan. "I am from the land of Narnia," said Aslan. And with a single breath, he restored Vegeta, Flame, and Rainbow Dash's tails.

"You know," said Vegeta, "I could get used to fighting for good instead of evil."

"No fair!" said Nappa. "I want to fight for evil!"

Celestia kicked Nappa, sending him all the way to the moon.

"Thank you Aslan," said the ponies and dragons.

"Maybe someday we shall meet again," said Aslan, and he jumped off into the distance.

"Dragon princess," said Vegeta, "I won't hold this against you, but you cut my arm with your claws when you threw me to the ground. At least this cut won't become a scar."

THE END

* * *

><p><span>Guest starring<span>:

Hannibal Lecter from the Hannibal series

Goyle from Harry Potter

Agundas from Dragonball Evolution

Aslan from the Chronicles of Narnia


End file.
